Clipped Wings
by Obviously Oblivious
Summary: In the time of the start of D2...i'm changing it though...R&R PUL-LEASE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first Mighty Ducks fic. I normally write Lord of the Rings fics, lists and some originals and also one SVJH one. I've had these idea's circling in my head for ages, so I thought I'd write it out…Please review, but if you don't I'll still post more, it's just I make an effort to review other people's work, so I kinda expect the same from ya's…but I know that's not always the case…on with the story!  
  
  
  
A/N: This is set in the time/age group thing that it was for M3. So, it's starting when they pick and put the Ducks into the Junior Goodwill games, with a few changes of course. My fic is going to be way different from the movie of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, except Kara cause she's me…technically.  
  
1 Clipped Wings  
  
Kara slammed the back door of her house shut as she stormed up to her room. She threw down her heavy school bag and got changed to have a swim in her pool. Kara was 14 (the age I'm assuming for the Ducks…I don't think the actual ages were stated…) and had lived in Australia for all of her life. Dispite the fact that there were no ice rinks where she lived, she had became very good at inline hockey, but more than anything, she wanted to play ice hockey instead. "It's just not practical." Her coach had said repeatedly when she asked him why there wasn't any rinks in her town.  
  
Kara surfaced in the ice water, pushing her long sun streaked blonde hair out of her face. She lolled around in the cool water for ages, enjoying the cool instead of the sticky humid air of the Australian summer.  
  
"KARA!" her mother's yelling voice startled her out of her daydream.  
  
"What?" she said climbing out of the pool.  
  
"Phone for you, it sounds important." Her mum held out the phone to her. Kara stood on the polished wood floor in the kitchen, dripping water all over the floor in a daze. She hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was it honey?" her mum wanted to know.  
  
"The American Ice Hockey coach…the junior one…they want me to play in the Goodwill Games for America." Kara said slowly, not believing it. Suddenly she realized. What had truly happened. She was getting to live her dream. She shrieked and bounced up and down "I leave tomorrow night…OH MY GOD!" she screamed again, hysteria taking over.  
  
The next day she was standing at the International Terminal in Brisbane, her suitcases already on the plane, carrying a bag of hockey magazines and a discman. She wore a knee length leather skirt and a blue fitted shirt. Her mum began to cry as her father said goodbye to her.  
  
"Kara," he said solemly "play as well as you can, you haven't skated on ice before, don't be afraid to take a fall."  
  
"All passengers for flight 1297, please board your plane at gate 2." The loudspeaker announced.  
  
"Bye Mum, Bye Dad." Kara said, hugging her parents. "I'll see you soon."  
  
She turned and walked swiftly down the corridor leading to the plane. She was seated in the middle of a row of people, an old man sat to her right and a business man to the left. She turned on her disc man and began to hum along to the music. She had a good voice, so no one asked her to stop. The trip was very long and she fell asleep a fair few times, mainly just dozing. She was startled when the plane began to land.  
  
(A/N: They played the Goodwill games in Florida right?…well it's there now!)  
  
The flight attendant began to speak "Florida International Airport is coming up in a few minutes, please fasten your seat belt and thank you for flying with"- Kara didn't hear the rest, she was too busy getting all her gear ready to get off the plane. Soon they landed and Kara walked off the plane onto the thin boarding ramp. 'This is going to be weird,' she told herself as she walked, her thin frame making a fine shadow on the wall 'this is America, not Australia, and I don't know anyone here.' Kara emerged from the tunnel, surprisingly showing no signs of a very long plane trip, that was one of her odd talents, she never looked rumpled or weary, always neat and perfect.  
  
"Kara Jackson." A male voice stated. She whirled around to face a man with nicely cut light brown hair and a group of kids her age. Kara smiled, knowing instantly who this was. "Coach Bombay, I'm pleased to meet you," she said extending her hand, remembering the manners her mother had drilled into her.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too," he said warmly "meet Team USA," he began to point them out "Guy, Connie, Julie, Dewayne, Charlie, Adam, Aberman, Fulton, Portman, Golberg, Ken, Russ and Luis." Most of them waved politely when their names were said, but one of them, a blonde one, simply stared. Kara sighed, lots of meetings started off like this. She was instantly wishing she had worn something more 'sporty', turning up looking like the cover of a glossy magazine most likely wasn't the best idea. They all boarded a bus after they'd got Kara's gear.  
  
A/N: The next chapter'll be in Kara's point of view, this way of writing is a little too rigid for me…REVIEW IF YOU WILL! 


	2. What you see isn't what you get...it's s...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you rock! I just remembered about the Games being placed in LA after I posted the first chapter…so I'm going to be going as if it were in LA from now on…as for the ages, I'm sure you all won't mind if I keep them as around 15 for this fic.  
  
Also, I'm going to assume that the Ducks are staying at a hotel near the ice rink, which probably would have been a good idea, save on traveling etc.  
  
Clipped Wings- Chapter 2- What you see isn't what you get.  
  
A/N: by the way, it's going to be from Kara's point of view from now on to make it easier for me to write…I hate 2nd person!  
  
I woke up early the next morning, and could barely believe that the day before I had been in Australia at home. Glancing around my hotel room (A/N I'm also assuming that the Ducks are staying in hotel rooms too) I saw just how bare it was. The night before I hadn't even noticed that it only contained my bed and a bathroom. I shrugged, it didn't really matter, this was luxury compared to living at home when the tank was low, at least I'd always be able to have a shower. I pulled open one of my many bags and pulled out my new training uniform, only to discover that the long pants were too short. That happened when you're my height and are pretty thin. People assume you'd be shorter. I put on my closest pair of jeans, unfortunately, they were a black pair with embroidery of red and blue flowers up the outside seams. Oh well, I thought, if they want me to wear something else, they can go and look through my suitcase, I certainly can't find anything else. I put on my team USA top and grabbed my brand new ice skates. It was time to find out if I could ice skate. Quietly, because it was five past four in the morning, I crept down the hallway, I didn't want to be caught going to skate, the last thing I wanted was to have to tell one of my new teammates that I didn't actually know how to ice skate…only rollerblade.  
  
There was a tunnel that went straight from the hotel to the rink, not the one we were going to use for the games of course, but it was still good to train on. I exhaled loudly as I entered the cold icy room. I went over to one of the benches and laced on my skates. This is it, I told myself, if I can't do this, I have to go home. I gingerly walked onto the ice and tried to skate as if I were wearing my blades. It worked. Kind of, in half an hour, I fell over three times, but I was getting more confident.  
  
"Hey Kara what are you doing?" a voice called out to me. I whirled around, ungracefully falling on my butt. The boy got up from where he was sitting on the bench and skated over to me. He held out a hand. "I'm Charlie. Remember?" I ignored the hand, and blushed. The captain of my team knew that I didn't know how to skate. How embarrassing.  
  
"Well, yes, I do remember you." I said when I was standing my full height, which was a little taller than Charlie himself. "You were staring at me last night." I accused.  
  
Charlie shook his head, "No, that wasn't me. That was Adam Banks, and don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about the skating thing."  
  
"I don't need you to not say anything," I said boldly "I earned my place in this team and you won't take it away." Charlie looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Well, will you let me at least show you how to skate properly?"  
  
"I suppose so," I said grudgingly "don't laugh at me though."  
  
He grinned and grabbed my arm and began towing me around the ice. Soon we were flying around the rink.  
  
"This is great!" I yelled  
  
"I know! But I think we better go to the luncheon room back in the hotel and meet the team for breakfast." Charlie said as he slowed infront of me. I nodded, and my stomach growled almost on key.  
  
"You aren't going to tell anyone anything are you?" I asked him.  
  
He shook his head "Nope, you'll be able to fool anyone into thinking you can skate now."  
  
"Thanks." I said and went to the girls showers to get changed into the clothes I brought with me in a bag. 


End file.
